1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a control method of the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus including a processing device which carries out a post-processing such as bookbinding and the like has been used.
For the above object, a high speed image forming apparatus with high capacity is generally used and can be effectively applied to other objects which are needed in an office other than bookbinding. Therefore, two types of operation modes of an image forming operation with bookbinding and an image forming operation without bookbinding are carried out by using the above image forming apparatus. Usually, the high speed image forming apparatus with high capacity sets a plurality of image forming operation contents (called job setting) in advance and has a function for orderly executing the plurality of jobs which are set.
In such image forming apparatus, in some jobs, a process which is to be carried out by a processing device which needs warm-up is required in the image forming operation. When the warm-up is not completed upon executing such job, the job and all of jobs to be executed after the job are to be on standby until the warm-up is completed, and this is very inefficient.
In order to solve the above problem, an image forming apparatus which calculates a processing time of jobs in which a post-processing that requires warm-up is not carried out (hereinafter, called warm-up unneeded job) among the set jobs and which also calculates the warm-up completion time of the post-processing device, and in which, when there are the warm-up unneeded job which does not exceed the warm-up completion time, the job is made to be executed in preference to other jobs to enhance efficiency of the image forming apparatus by making other job be executable during the warm-up is shown in JP2007-163559.